Spectralflight
by Frostphantom
Summary: Summary:  When Max and the Flock Land in Amity, They run into Danny Fenton.  The White coats are interseted in Phantom and Ari has a plan for Revenge.  Will Danny be any help in taking down the School?  Little DannyXMax Mostly Danny X Sam Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch:1 Patrol**

**Hey…. This is my first fan fic :D It's a Maximum ride and Danny Phantom crossover… I re-wrote the 1st chapter because i came up with a new story line! Hope you like it! Max's part: After they save Angel from the school and instead of going to NY they decide to go to Amity Park... **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Danny Phantom or Maximum Ride so dont sue me! **

* * *

**Max POV **

"FLYING IS AWESOME!" I shouted to the sky. " Gee Max do you have to be so loud?" Gazzy asked. "Hey Max?" Nudge asked me, "My wings are getting tired and I am STARVING!" "Kay sweetie." I told her. After we saved Angel, My obnoxious voice told us to go to Amity Park, Illinois. The Voice said that that town had something to do with me saving the world... yada yada yada... So we packed up camp in the small forest close to the school and took off on our wings (Thats where the Mutant Freak part comes in).

We Decended next to a Burger Place called the Nasty Burger (What kinda name is that? I would name it **Max's Bird kid eataries**!) We Hid our wings in our Jackets and walked in.

* * *

**Danny POV**

"Hey Sam!" I yelled into the Fenton Earphones "What?" My Goth friend asked irratibly "See anything?" I asked "Hmm... Not at the moment." She replied. I soared higher into the sky, looking down at my two best friends, Sam the Goth and Tucker the Techno Geek/ Flirt on their scooters. "DANNY!" Tucker yelled into the earphones, "I MISSED MY 4:00 FEEDING! IM GUNNA DIE OF STARVATION! TELL MY PDA I LOVE HER!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Tucker we are going to eat right now ok?" I flew down and changed back behind a dumpster full of Nasty Burgers. I accedentally ran into a tall brown haired girl leading her large group of kids (Or Sibilings?) Into the restaurant. "OUCH!" she yelled. "s-sorry!" I stuttered 'Shes kinda cute' I thought She said in a rather tense voice," eermm yeah its okay..." "Are you new here?" I asked politely. "Oh yeah our parents are... Missionaries! They are on a trip and we are all adopted!We just moved around the corner! My name is Max." I smiled and said,"I like your name. My name Is Danny Fenton and I also live around the corner. My friends are waiting for me, so I guess I'll see you around!" I turned around and ran tword my best friends.

I sat at the table. Sam was eating a soy burger and Tucker was eating an Extra meaty Nasty Burger.

"WHo's the new cutie you ran into?" Tucker asked as Sam glared at him

" Some girl name Max. She said her parents were Missionaries and that she just moved here with her adopted sibilings." I replied

"Hmm... Ya think we oughta invite her to your house?" Sam asked.

" I dont know Sam. She appears to be hiding something." I said, remembering her figity adittude

"After you finish ya wanna go play DOOM?" I asked my friends

"DUHH OF COURSE DANNY!" They choroused.

We finished our meal and ran out, tword my house.

**Did you like my re-write? Please R&R sorry it was sort of short... It was more like a starter... Chapter two should be up soon! Thanks! ~RadPhantom 3 In the next chapter, Max goes to Danny's House! Will they share their secrets? And will the school find them?**


	2. Chapter 2  Targets of Science

**A/N: YAY! I finally have a chance to update a new Chapter! Yay for me… Sorry about the long wait everyone! Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please Read and Review! If I get 10 reviews, I will make an extra long chappie next time and pass out cyber cookies and milk! :D Hope you like! **

**Special Thanks to: **

_**Loner 23 **_

_**15dragondream **_

_**Aurora Borealis 97 **_

_**Phenomenalphantom25 **_

**For Reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN DP AND MAX RIDE! **

**Danny: *Gets out Fenton Anti-creep stick* "NO YOU DON'T!" **

**ME: Then do the disclaimer! **

**Danny: FINE! **

**Danny: "Frostphantom does not own DP or MAX ride in any way." **

**Me: ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**Ch: 2 Targets of Science**__

**Ari's POV**

"Subjects located." An Eraser said, looking up from his computer.

"Excellent!" I growled

The Eraser replied, " Subjects located at Amity Park, Illinois. The town is center of paranormal activity and frequent ghost attacks."

A Jeb said behind me said in a wistful voice, "There has been rumor of a ghost called 'Invisobill'." I scrunched my nose at the horrible pun the name gave, " The rest of the scientists have always been wanting to capture him, because unlike most ghosts, he is one that has many human traits and is a teenager. The group that is supposed to capture him, the Guys in White, have always been unsuccessful in capturing him. So, Ari when you capture the flock, keep an eye out for that ghost and you will be awarded much." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _Capture a GHOST?_ But as I thought about it, this could be a once in a blue moon chance to impress my Dad and make him finally notice me.

**(Line break) **

**Max's POV **

Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, and Angel found a booth near the one Danny and his friends were sitting at. For some reason, I could not get Danny Fenton's picture out of my head. What did I even like about that kid? He looked scrawny and he wasn't all that tall. In fact, he looked like one of those invisibles at schools. Kids that were ignored because they were nerds or geeks. Well, I guess I like his smile, it's full of life and is really goofy. But the thing I like most about him is probably his eyes. They are full of light and contained secrets that I wanted to know. But, I gotta say I like Fang more.

Gazzy started to chant in the middle of my daydreaming chanting, "FOOD FOOD FOOD! BRING ON THE FOOD!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fang, care to do the honors of ordering the food?"

Fang sighed, got up and ordered 3 double Nasty Burgers each for everyone, 2 salads for each, a hoarde of soda, and for desert, and some triple fudge brownie cake that would probably make the kids bounce of the walls. After we finished the greasy meal, we decided to fly a bit over the brick buildings that covered most of Amity. I stared in awe at the tall brick building that in large neon letter spelled, 'FENTON WORKS' There was also a large satellite/ UFO thing on top of the building. I smirked and thought, 'Must be where Danny lives.' I said to Fang and the others, "Wait guys, I need to check this out." Nudge grinned and said, " Wait, Is it that cute guy that accidentally bumped into you?"

I blushed and said, "Erm yeah but I don't like him, okay Nudge? He asked me to pay him a visit anyways!"

Fang asked in a tight voice, "We'll Wait outside Max. You going to show him our secret?"

I said to him, "No Fang! why would I do that?" With that, I swooped down and reached the brown oak door of the building.

"Here goes nothing!"

I Rang the doorbell, unaware of the strikingly handsome man in a suit, behind me, Watching my every move.

**A/N Well, I guess that's it! Yeah I won't tell you who the dude in the suit is but if you read Max Ride you would know. I will attempt to get the 3****rd**** chapter up ASAP! **

**THANKS! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! And PM me any questions, comments, or suggestions! **

**~ Frost**


	3. Chapter 3 Authors Note

**A/N Hey! Sorry For the REALLY CRAPPY 2****ND**** CHAPTER! Really sorry….. I'm going to re-write it and I thank you all for the reviews! Ugh… Testing coming up and I hate to say it but I might not review for a bit. Sorry. But This fic is still going and I hope you all bear with me! I'm also writing a new Danny Phantom and Harry Potter crossover… I hope to improve my really bad 6****th**** grade writing. :D Well, thanks for reading this Authors Note! Oh, and My other fic, titled "New Order Vs. Phantom" I'm writing the next chapter for it. It's still in my notebook. **

**Thanks! **

**~Frostphantom~ If you really want to, I also have a deviantart profile username Frostphantom1 Yeah I know really original but I wanted to keep it simple. I screwed up on some of the pictures * blushes ***


End file.
